There are a variety of conventional container openers or the like designed to assist users to remove a lid from a container by turning the lid and hence removing it therefrom. However, these conventional openers often do not address all the problems associated with difficulty of operation, damaging to the lid to be removed and/or high cost of manufacture.
The present invention seeks to provide a container opener which can mitigate the drawbacks of the prior art, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.